


Flavour of Life

by deadmimi2



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, OC-centric, One Night Stands, Psychological Drama, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmimi2/pseuds/deadmimi2
Summary: It all started with just a one night stand. But when fate decided to interfere, it became more than that. (MikotoXOC, OC Centric, AU)





	1. THE SPARK

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what to write in the summary. Honestly, I just wanna write something that involves Mikoto and lemons. :D He's just too hot and too precious.

Her red eyes stared at the elderly man before her. Clearly, he was trying his best to persuade her into accepting the position as the lead researcher for the big project. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't the type to get intimidated or easily succumb to pressure. A smile rose from her lips as she spoke in a polite manner, "I'm honored to be hand-picked by the Gold King to lead such an important project. But I have to decline."

The man sighed at her stubbornness. "This is quite a shocking response coming from you. Aren't you curious as well? There aren't enough concrete scientific evidence that can explain this phenomenon. Surely, you of all people would want to know how a selected few gained hold of such power," he stated, trying to win her over by tapping into her scientific curiosity.

She giggled. It was obvious that there was more to the research than simply knowing how and what were the causes for certain people to gain such powers. After all, the man did tell her in full disclosure that they wouldn't hesitate to use any method to gain results. "I'm not going to lie. I'm extremely curious about the matter but I simply don't agree with the methods that you want me to use. After all, it's against my policy to violate human rights," she replied while crossing her legs.

"It can't be helped. Sometimes, the usage of force is necessary to acquire meaningful results," the elderly man stated with a stone cold look on his face. He gave her a menacing look. The man declared, "I will be frank with you. I won't hesitate to use any means necessary to get you involved in this project, Akame."

The woman couldn't help but laugh at his bold statement. "As expected from a former lieutenant of the Imperial Army!" she said while giggling. Akame wiped away her tears and immediately changed her expression. She gave him a cold icy look as she spoke, "Heh? Are you sure you want to threaten me, Daikaku Kokujoji? I could simply pass on the information you've disclosed with me to the international community, you know? It would be a big problem for you if everyone realizes that such power exists right under their noses. You don't want to go to another war now, do you?"

The Gold King gritted his teeth as he was trapped in a corner. With her credentials, they would believe anything she'd tell them. She also knew that he needed her. She was confident that he wouldn't harm her. 'What a troublesome girl,' he thought while clenching his teeth.

'Checkmate,' she thought to herself, quite amused to see the old man in distraught. "Well now, if you would please excuse me," she said while getting up from her seat. Akame left the room with a satisfied look on her face. For her, it was day like any other. Another person was trying to use her for their own benefit.

As she exited the building, she looked up at the clear blue sky. She felt exhausted after dealing with the Gold King. Even though their conversation ended in her favor for now, it was still a little bit overwhelming to face the shadow leader of Japan. It would be unwise for her not to expect any repercussions afterwards. She knew that the old man wouldn't easily give up on her. But for now, she just wanted to forget about it and relax for a while. "Ah… I need a drink," Akame said while staring at the sky with her red eyes.

* * *

 

There were some days when the Red King couldn't stand being inside HOMRA. He felt suffocated by the lively and carefree atmosphere that his friends had created. As much as he enjoyed being around them, there were just times when he felt like he just didn't belong. That, or he'd rather be somewhere else.

Mikoto entered a bar on the opposite side of the city from where HOMRA was. He took a booth for himself and waited for the waiter to attend to him. He rested his head on the back of the seat while he stared at the ceiling. He took another drag of his cigarette and then puffed the smoke out of his lungs. A lot of things ran in his mind.

All this King business was really taking its toll on him. Sometimes he wondered what his life would've been if he wasn't chosen as the Red King. Would people still fear him? Would the guys back at HOMRA still want to be around him regardless if he was an ordinary guy? Would he find happiness in a life free from the burden of being the Red King?

The sound of glass being placed on his table snapped him out of his thoughts. Mikoto stared at the waiter, confused as to why there was a glass of bourbon placed on his table. "I didn't order yet," he told the waiter as he raised an eyebrow at him.

The waiter gave him a polite smile and replied, "The young lady over there offered you a drink, sir." He pointed at the young woman who was seating near the bartender. She had long wavy pink hair and bright red eyes. The woman wore a long red dress with a slit on the side. It hugged her curves perfectly. She also wore a pair of white high heels. The young woman beamed an innocent smile at him.

He gave a nod in acknowledgement. It wasn't unusual for him to get free drinks from attractive women. Their motives might vary but the result in the end would be the same. After they learn about his identity and what he was capable of, they'd immediately leave him without saying a word. He was a dangerous guy that no woman would bother risking their life for after all.

The woman stood up from where she sat and walked over towards him. She looked at him straight in the eye. Her red orbs staring at his amber ones. She tilted her head and asked with a soft voice, "Can I sit over here?"

Mikoto uttered a sound of approval as he took a sip of his drink. He watched her lips curve into a smile. "Thanks," she said while giggling. The woman was extremely beautiful. But Mikoto found her even more attractive when she smiled and laughed.

"Hey mister, you're even more attractive up close," the woman said as she giggled. She placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the palm of her hands while she stared at him with curious eyes. She bluntly stated while smiling, "Don't take me the wrong way. I've never told any guy this kind of thing before. But you've really piqued my interest. So please, do take it as a compliment."

He found her quite unique. She seemed like an honest and straightforward woman. Her comment sounded like a cheesy pick up line that proved she haven't really been in this kind of situation. It was refreshing. Mikoto couldn't help but grin at her remark of him. He took another sip of the bourbon before he spoke, "You don't look bad yourself." He never really was the type to flirt like Kusanagi. But it seemed to be appropriate at this moment. Somehow, she managed to gain his interest so he decided to play along.

"Thanks," she replied politely. Her red eyes continued to watch his every single move. "So what's a handsome man like you doing alone in a place like this? You seem like the type that the ladies would flock around and die for. You know, the hot bad boy type-the senior that your mom warns you not to get close to but you can't help but do it anyway," she asked while grinning.

She was teasing him. He chuckled. In a way, her cheesy and cringe-worthy lines made her similar to Totsuka. Talking to her made him forget the morbid thoughts going through his head. Mikoto placed his cigarette on the ashtray and took a sip of his drink. "I have a reputation that people aren't fond of," he said. He didn't want to bother giving her the details.

He saw her eyes sparkled. Like a moth attracted to flames, she became even more curious about him regardless of the indication that he wasn't a reputable man. She giggled as she peered in closer to him. "Heh? Is that so?" she said while staring at him, carefully observing him with her bright her eyes. The woman began to draw circles with her free hand on the table. "I'm not surprised. You have that vibe around you. A living radiant combustion that yields to the demands of society. Dangerous, intoxicating… and yet majestic, like wild fire."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at her. Was she insulting him or what? He saw her laugh nervously and quickly followed her statement. "Don't worry, I don't mean it in a bad way. I meant it as a compliment," she said while giving him a reassuring smile. She glanced away from him and continued drawing circles on the table. Perhaps, it was her way of hiding her embarrassment? Or maybe she was just shy? "I'm sorry. I usually don't talk to strangers like this-or even talk to them at all. It's just that I find that you and I are kind of similar. It's fascinating."

"How so?" he asked out of curiosity.

She looked back at him. He saw her bit the bottom of her lip before glancing down at the table. "The moment you walked in, you have that look on your face. Like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. You looked tired, troubled… and… you looked like you wanted to be somewhere else. Your eyes were distant, you know?" she explained to him as she fiddled with her thumb. "I don't know the circumstances you're in, but it's just… I feel like we're on the same wavelength."

Mikoto kept silent. She read him like an open book even though they just met a couple of minutes ago. He couldn't help but feel a little bit irritated though that someone blurted out the current state of his emotions. He felt that she had invaded his privacy-his world. He couldn't describe what he was currently feeling nor the sensation he was experiencing. While he was absorbed on figuring it out, he didn't realize that he was glaring at her.

He saw her eyes widened. She quickly darted her eyes away from him. The woman bit the lower part of her lip, slightly embarrassed at what she said. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just…" she trailed off as she quickly looked at him and then glanced away again. She nervously laughed. "I don't make sense, huh? I guess I drank too much. Please excuse me," she said, immediately standing up from her seat.

Mikoto grabbed her by the wrist, preventing her from leaving. He didn't know why he did it, but he did. It was strange. "Come with me," he said to her as he stood up from his seat as well. He saw her face, her eyes almost close to tears. She was a strange woman. She intrigued him. Mikoto had no idea where he'd take her. But for some reason, he just didn't want the night to end with her abruptly leaving him. He wanted more from her.

They left the bar with Mikoto still holding her by the wrist, leading her to an unknown destination.


	2. UNDER THE SAME SKY

Tonight was a strange night for Mikoto. He had dragged a woman out of the bar and took her to the playground where he, Kusanagi and Totsuka used to hang out back in high school. Why his feet chose to go there was still a mystery for him. Maybe because she made him feel nostalgic? Or maybe because he saw her close to tears and he wanted to comfort her by taking her to a place where he found the most comfort to? Either way, the place took him down memory lane.

"Um…?" he heard her mumble something under her breath. Mikoto looked at the woman who was staring at his hand that was still strongly clamped on her wrist. He immediately set her free, letting her arm dangle on her side. She gave him a quick flabbergasted look before turning her face away. He saw her cheeks turn slightly red. She rubbed her wrist as she shyly spoke, "Thanks."

There wasn't really a need for her to thank him but he just gave a nod of acknowledgement anyway. Mikoto walked towards the jungle gym and leaned on the bar as he took a pack of cig out of his pocket. He needed a quick drag to recompose himself. It wasn't like him to do any of this. He sighed as he flicked the box to get a single bud out.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she pointed her index finger at him. The woman immediately ran towards him. "Smoking is bad for your health, you know? …Is what I wanted to say. But!" she said while laughing. Suddenly, the smile on her face dissolved into a lonesome expression. "Can you give me one?"

'What a weird woman,' Mikoto thought to himself. He grabbed one for himself before tossing the pack to her. He lit his cigarette by emitting flame on his fingertips. He felt her intense gaze as she watched him harness his power for convenience's sake. Mikoto was so sure that she'd bombard him with questions in regards to what he did as it was apparent from the very beginning that she was a very curious woman. But she didn't say anything.

Instead, she took out a cigarette from the pack and went closer to him. She put the filtered end on her lip while holding it with two of her fingers. He watched her lean towards him. Mikoto instinctively bent his back and moved his head closer to her. She lit up her cig by putting the tip of it near the tip of his lit one. They shared a cigarette kiss, as some might call it. They stood like that for a moment before he withdrew his head and leaned back on the pole while she walked over to the opposite end of the bars and smoked.

There was a moment of silence as the two of them just stared at each other while puffing out smoke. Eventually, she broke the silence. "I'm sorry about earlier. I stepped out of line," she sincerely apologized while looking at him with those red eyes of hers.

Mikoto took a drag of his cigarette and gazed up at the night sky. "You apologize too much," he said before blowing out smoke from his lungs.

She laughed as she looked up and stared at the same sky. "Weird, isn't it? Two adults… two strangers hanging out at night, just chilling and smoking. At a children's playground, no less," she said while giggling. She looked back at him and spoke, "Hey… remember what I told you earlier? About us being the same? I still think it's true. Though, I can't manifest supernatural powers like you do if that's what you're thinking."

He chose to remain silent and let her continue talking. She laughed bitterly while taking another drag. "But I guess I do have some sort of gift. Do you know the saying, 'Knowledge is power'?" She gave him a quick look before continuing to speak. "That's the gift I have. Genetic engineering made that possible. A living breathing sponge capable of absorbing, digesting, and understand information faster and better than anyone else. It's both a gift and a curse."

"It's within human nature to fear what they don't know and understand. To envy and yearn what they don't have. A person with extraordinary abilities attracts attention of all sorts of people. But in most cases, it's the people that want to capitalize on your abilities that resurfaces the most," she said with a sad smile on her face. She gazed up at the night sky. "You know… I came to this city because a high ranking government official offered me a job he thought I wouldn't able to resist. To research about people with supernatural powers like you. I was interested, of course. But because we didn't agree on some terms, I turned it down. He threatened me to accept it but I still declined in the end," she said while laughing darkly.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. Was it Sceptre 4 or the Gold King? He carefully listened as she continued her soliloquy.

"It's funny. Everywhere I go, things end up the same. Either everyone treats me like I'm a freak or they see me as some sort of tool to be used for their own benefit. It's disgusting," she said while bitterly laughing at the sad reality she was living in. "I find it exhausting to deal with those kinds of people on a day to day basis. That's why I didn't hesitate to approach you. It was kind of a refreshing experience. When I saw the look in your eyes, I just felt an instant connection. 'This person understands. Maybe he can help me' or something like that. Although I don't really know what I wanted to happen before I actually talked to you," she rambled on while rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand.

Even thought she was going around in circles, Mikoto understood what she was trying to say. To simply put, she felt lonely and wanted to be around someone who understood where she was coming from or what she was experiencing. He could sympathize with her sentiments. He was the Red King after all. Although he was always surrounded by his clansmen at HOMRA, nobody there could ever understand the burden he was carrying. Nor experience living in constant fear of bringing forth destruction to everyone and everything around him. The price he had to pay to possess such power, they wouldn't be able to know and understand unless they carry the same burden as well.

He looked at her before taking a drag of his cigarette. "So, what exactly do you want to happen right now?" He asked her before puffing out the smoke out of his lungs. Mikoto might understand her, but he wouldn’t know what to do with such feelings afterwards. When it came down to things like emotions and women, he had no clue what to do. The two were a combination of things that he just never wanted to deal with up to this point. So he just played it passively this time.

He saw her bit the bottom of her lip, hesitating on what to say. But eventually, she sighed and replied while making eye contact with him. "Run away with me," she said with a smile. She looked at him straight in the eye, completely dead serious on what she said.

It took him a moment to process what she said. So, he stood there and silently stared at her for a couple of minutes. She had been very bizarre and spontaneous from the very beginning. She never ceased to surprise him. Clearly, she was unique. To him, she was like fireworks. She was loud and all over the place at the beginning. But the more he stared and admired her, the more he got attracted to her. She was dazzlingly bright and mesmerizingly beautiful. He just couldn’t look away from her.

So in the end, Mikoto decided to go with her.


End file.
